Wake up
by HarukaEndou
Summary: Three months had passed by and Aomine is still waiting for his lover to wake up from the coma. However, the doctors are skeptical. No one but Kise's friends believe that he is going to open his eyes again. But maybe miracles still happen...


Here is a one shot I hope all of you enjoy. At first I wanted to make it a tragedy, but I couldn't handle writing something sad right now so I settled for something with a happy ending.

* * *

_**Wake up**_

Aomine lifted his lids and immediately regretted it. The bright sunlight that was coming from the opened window burned his eyes and he hurried to shut them close again. The room was cold, the winter air had made its way inside and now Aomine found himself pulling the blanket up to his shoulder.

The tanned man felt sadness wash over him. In any other day just three months ago he would search for the warmth of his lover's body instead of the comfort of the sheets but now the big king sized bed was empty and cold as his heart. Aomine rolled over to his side so that he could stare at Kise's forgotten pillow. He had thought of removing it for the time being, not to remind him of what he was lacking at the moment, but he had never managed to bring himself to do this. The smell of the blond was still lingering on it, reminding him of warmth.

_**Kise...**_

Aomine squeezed his eyes shut and held back the traitorous tears. No, he had to believe.

_**There is still hope.**_

As long as his heart was beating, there was still hope that the blond would wake up from the coma. Aomine didn't care about the doctors' opinion on how there was practically no chance of this miracle happening. He knew that Kise would never leave him alone. He had promised to stay by his side forever.

_**He is going to wake up. I know it.**_

Aomine let his mind wander back to the day three months ago when his life had been turned upside down in a matter of seconds.

_He had just finished his basketball practice, an intense one since there was a tournament coming up in a few weeks and their coach wanted to tire them out as much as possible. It was good for their bodies, he said, but Aomine couldn't exactly see how this was right. It was way past ten in the evening when he got out of the gym with his hair still wet from the shower. Great, it was raining softly. He took out his phone to call Kise and see if the model had gotten home before him or he still had work to do. Maybe they could eat out? And then go back home together and cuddle up on the couch to watch some stupid romantic movie. And then..._

_10 missed calls from Kuroko. 5 missed calls from Kagami._

_Aomine frowned, not really sure why those two would try to get in contact with him that badly. _

_Something in his chest tightened while he was dialing Kuroko's number._

_It took less than five seconds for the shorter man to pick up._

_"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko's voice was worried and there was something in it that sent shivers down Aomine's spine. "Come to the Central Hospital as fast as you can!"_

_The dark skinned man stopped dead in his tracks. The rain that had been falling quietly up until now started pouring._

_"What is going on, Kuroko?"_

_"Kise-kun is in surgery. Someone attacked him."_

_His heart stopped beating._

_Later on, when he had gotten to the hospital out of breath, Midorima, who had willingly taken the case, walked out of the surgery room with a grim expression on his face. Kise's wounds were so serious that even he couldn't predict what was going to happen. The blond man looked awful with those blue marks all over that beautiful face, not to mention the blood that was still not cleaned carefully and had stuck to those silky locks. He was just lying there and Aomine could swear that he had seen corps that looked more alive than his boyfriend._

_Kise was in coma and no one believed that he would wake up._

_No one except him, Kuroko, Kagami and Midorima, who spent the night next to the blond, hoping that he would open his eyes. _

_On the next morning all of the generation of miracles and Kaijo's ex basketball team gathered in the hospital, but Kise didn't show any signs of being conscious._

Aomine sighed with his stomach sunk to his feet and forced himself to get up and put some clothes on. Itdidn't take long to find the warm white pullover that Kise had given to him for his birthday and a pair of plain black jeans. The tanned man hesitated when he saw the small box placed right next to the photograph of Kise and him on the bedside table. It was a present that he had prepared specially for this day, hoping that he would get to see the blond's expression when he received it. Maybe he had to wait until Kise woke up?

_**No, I will give it to him today.**_

Once it was decided, Aomine shoved the present in the pocket of his jacket and hurried to leave and get to the hospital.

As expected Kuroko and Kagami were already there just like every other day. Aomine wasn't sure why they kept on dropping by but he didn't mind. Kise would be happy to see them when he opened his eyes. He was sure in it. Besides, their presence felt relaxing to Aomine who couldn't stand being alone right now. Even basketball wasn't enough to make him feel better.

"Ohayo," the tanned man greeted and headed to the vase next to Kise's bed, making sure to avoid Kuroko's knowing gaze.

Kagami chose not to start an argument by insulting him and just nodded instead as a greeting.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun," Kuroko's eyes followed him as the tanned man took out the old bouquet of yellow and blue flowers and replaced it with a new one of red ones. "Don't you have practice today?"

Aomine shook his head a no and sat down on his chair before taking Kise's hand in his own.

"No, the coach said I can skip it today," for once, it was true. Being away from Kise was reflecting Aomine's play and the coach had decided to give the ace a day off. Besides, it was a special day anyway.

Kuroko frowned but accepted the story. Lately, Aomine was more quiet and calm than usual. No, scratch that. It was more like the tanned man was more closed in himself that he used to be. All of them needed Kise to wake up soon but Aomine was the one who needed it the most. The blond model was his light and reason to live and to watch Aomine suffer was something Kuroko couldn't stand.

The teal head turned to Kagami, who seemed to think in the same way.

They had to leave.

"We have to go, idiot," said Kagami and got up, patting the tanned man on the shoulder. "We will drop by again later with Akashi and the rest."

Aomine only nodded, barely registering what was said and that the two friends left.

"Kise..." he called out softly and rested his head on Kise's pillow.

It smelled of hospital and it made his stomach flip, reminding him that he hadn't eaten that day.

It didn't matter. He was going to eat later.

Aomine spent the whole day next to the blond, just talking to him quietly about stupid things like how he was going to take him on a trip to Hawaii once he woke up. They would spend the whole day together without anyone bothering them. And during the night, they would go for a swim. The idea of this actually happening was calming him down.

The day passed by before Aomine could realize it. Akashi and the rest came and go and before he realized it the clock struck twelve, marking the start of a new day. Of something special.

Aomine let go of Kise's hand in order to pull out the small black box from his jacket. He opened it with shaking hands and took out the silver pedant that was hanging on a chain. It was a circle with complicated lines that curved around one another. On the backside there were a few words that he wanted to say to Kise himself. Oh, how he wanted to see the blond's reaction...

_I will always be with you._

"I wanted to give this to you as an reminder, Kise." Aomine whispered as he cradled the model's head in order to put on the gift. He rested his forehead against the blond's and closed his eyes. One of his hands sunk in the silky locks to hold the man closer and closer until there was no space left between the two of them. Aomine had to fight back the tears.

"Wake up, idiot," he begged and his breath hitched. There was no answer.

Outside it started snowing softly. Kise loved it when in snowed. In meant that he had an excuse to skip work and spend the rest of the day in bed with Aomine holding him in his arms. Those days were the best in his life.

"Wake up, I need you," now he sobbed but Aomine refused to let the tears escape him. No, he was not going to cry. No matter how much his heart was aching and longing and bleeding. He was not going to let a single tear escape him. Kise wouldn't want to see him cry.

The pressure on his heart increased and Aomine buried his face in Kise's hair. The lock didn't exactly smell of his lover after three months in the hospital, but the gesture brought him some comfort.

"I love you."

The words stung. It was the first time Aomine was saying them out loud but they hurt more than expected. Those simple syllables struck deeper than anything else because there was no one to smile at them or return his feelings.

"Wake up, I am begging you."

Never in his life had Aomine begged for something. But now he felt no shame as he hugged his boyfriend and cried quietly while hoping, praying with all of his heart that Kise would open his eyes.

_**Aominecchi?**_

The first thought was incoherent and dizzy, not really aiming at something but it was enough to stir Kise's mind. He felt a shock wave go through him as if he was some sort of a computer someone had just turned on. Except that his body was still not working. Everything was dark and cold. God, he was freezing.

_**Aominecchi? Is that you?**_

Kise couldn't possibly mistaken the soft voice by his ear. There was no way that this warmth belonged to someone else's body.

But why was his forehead wet and why was his lover sobbing? What had happened?

_**What is going on, Aominecchi?**_

Little by little Kise's body started switching on. First he came to realize that he could feel Aomine's hands in his hair. His eyelids weighted tons each one. And... what was that strange cool feeling around his neck? What about the annoying sound that reminded him of an IV system? How about the uncomfortable mattress?

"...minecchi..." he tried to speak but the only thing that left his dry lips was a raspy whisper.

Aomine froze for a second to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. But Kise's breathing was now faster and the sound of his heartbeat was stronger. The tanned's head shot up, his eyes went wide in surprise. He had to blink a few times to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Kise?" he cupped the blond's cheeks and brought his face closer to the model until he could feel Kise's breath on his cheek. "Oi, Kise!"

There was hope lacing his words.

Kise tried to gather enough strength to open his eyes. He only managed to crack his lids open for a few seconds.

"Aom..." in a matter of moments he passed out again.

Aomine, full with excitement, pressed the emergency button and a second later Midorima flew in the room. He had been standing outside, watching in disbelieve how Kise opened his eyes for a few moments and fuck him, but that was a miracle that gave him hope.

"He woke up!" Aomine exclaimed and turned to his former team mate with a wide grin on his face. "Kise woke up and said my name!"

Midorima nodded slowly, still taken aback. This was impossible. Medically speaking, Kise was in a come so deep that there was particularly no chance that he would ever wake up. His injuries were too severe. But he had seen it with his own eyes.

"Yes, he did..." he mumbled and walked closer, pushing the dark skinned man away in order to check Kise. His heart was beating like one of a man dozing off and his breathing was stronger, signalling that the blond was better. But when they tried to wake him up, they failed.

A few hours later the same thing repeated, making Midorima sure that Kise was slowly but surly healing. He couldn't say how this was possible, but it was happening right in front of his eyes.

All of the time Aomine refused to leave his lover's side, waiting patiently for him to wake up for more than a few seconds. But at least now he had stronger hope that this was going to happen.

Misorima observed everything with a faint smile.

_Guess Christmas miracles really happen?_

Five days later Kise finally managed to stay awake for an hour.


End file.
